Question: Apply the distributive property to create an equivalent expression. $\dfrac12(10x + 20y +10z) =$
Answer: Let's distribute the ${\dfrac12}$ to each of the terms inside of the parentheses. $\phantom{=}{\dfrac12}(10x +20y+ 10z)$ $={\dfrac12}(10x)+{\dfrac12}(20y)+{\dfrac12}(10z)$ $=5x+10y+5z$